A Night To Remember - Nyo France x England
by swaginski
Summary: Francine Bonnefoy decides to host a killer New Year's eve bash at her house. Due to unfortunate events- Arthur Kirkland- her ultimate crush gets invited. With her best friends in tow- they try their hardest to get the two of them to hook up.


New Year's Eve: 2008

I had everything set up. Streamers draped across the walls- every cheesy pop song in existence played in the corner, and my shelves were stocked with countless bottles of liquor and champagne. I planned this all out myself- , the music, the clothes, the décor, and especially the food. What was a New Year's party without the catering? I gave the entertainment part to both of my best friends- Isabel and Julchen. I gave Julchen inviting duty, and Isabel the distractions. The plan was, if anything went wrong, we'd just order more male strippers. That would ease the crowd. It would even please the men too- because all the guys we invited are probably a bunch of gay nerds. Everyone is at least a tiny bit homosexual; am I right?

There was at least thirty minutes until the party started- and I sat upright on the nearest couch. I exhaled loudly.

"Oh my god, Francine. The house looks stunning." Isabel peeked her head out from the door frame- following a giggling Prussian behind her.

"My inviting skills are off the charts." Before she could start stifling a laugh once more, Isabel quickly shot her a meaningful glare. I cocked my head- a playful smile gracing my lips.

"What are you two hiding?" I asked, noticing the bashful redness slowly embark to line across Julchen's face, and Isabel nudged her playfully. Julchen only nudged her back, causing Isabel to nearly knock her over.

"Tell her." Isabel laughed.

"Fine." Julchen snickered once more before puffing her chest. "I invited Arthur."

_"YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_"_I invited Arthur to the New Year's Eve party."

"You did not." I glared, Isabel nearly fainting from laughing too hard. I shot her a defensive look, and she quickly gathered herself together.

Julchen smirked. "I did."

"I am going to kill you both. Please tell me you're joking." I said- my face reddening in anxiety. There was no way in hell I wanted Arthur to see me with a bunch of male strippers- nonetheless probably drunk. I hid my head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Francine- he already said he was coming."

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, JULCHEN. I ASK FOR ONE FAVOR OF YOU AND YOU MESS IT UP BY INVITING FUCKING ARTHUR IGNITUS KIRKLAND TO MY NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY. I PLANNED THIS PARTY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME- BUT I'M HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW." Tears gradually welled up in my eyes.

Their faces paled- menacing smiles slowly fading. They looked at me solemnly, rushing over to force me into a tight embrace. "Francine, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted him to come since you _like _him so much." Isabel giggled.

"Be glad I'm not planning a murder tonight as well, you two."

They both fucking lost it.

And then- it was 6:00.

The first one to walk in was Amelia Jones; ironically wearing a crop top reading ''MURICA- FUCK YEAH!' and almost nothing else. "I BROUGHT BEER AND FRENCH FRIES."

Isabel looked at me intentionally. Amelia was nice and all- but that's basically it. She's practically dumber than a stick. She once asked me how to spell 'orange.' Fucking _'Orange'_. Jesus Christ.

"You really didn't have to do that." I stated, "We have liquor and food already."

"Yeah but, the party doesn't start till I walk in."

"You stole my line." Julchen said.

Sakura came in after that, awkwardly sitting down at the nearest couch avoiding everyone in her sight. I could see why she always did that- having to deal with Amelia all the time. I would most likely do the same thing if I were in her shoes. Then it was Feliciana; dragging along Monika who was already done with everyone. Anya was next- a cooler filled with vodka trailing behind her.

"Dude, Vanya- holy shit." Amelia gaped. That was a whole lot of vodka for just one night. "Is that all for you?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

_"Oh my god. Teach me your ways."_

I chuckled- the hired bartender walking in with his set. Not only was he one hell of a bartender- he was also a stripper. The best of both worlds. This party ought to go along swimmingly.

And then- it was my brother, along with Gil and Toni. I used to have a crush on Toni in the 9th grade, and no one thought it was weird or anything. Toni was just really fucking attractive. Yet now, we're all in our twenties, and he's still really attractive. Same thing for me. I was attractive at birth. Francis was the same way- except for being _exceptionally available. _If he wasn't my brother, I would be on him like to room temperature Canadian beef.

"Ma Sœur! I haven't seen you in forever!" Francis cooed- picking me up like a child. I laughed, glancing at the somewhat blushing Antonio. I haven't really talked to him since Senior Prom- when he spilled Grape Punch all over my Fendi dress. I only made out with him once.

"Même ici mon Frère! It's been forever!" I stated happily- being put down lightly. And then- there was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He had a crush on me in 10th grade and told everyone I got in his bedroom. It wasn't even true; at the moment. It then actually happened several weeks later. He being on the football team and me being a cheerleader never really helped either. He'd always wink at me during practice and it was quite awkward. I was nearly a virgin for that guy- it was a shame he dropped out that next year.

I looked at Toni and Gil lightly. "Isabel and Julchen are of course here as well, you may want to say hello." I smiled sweetly, walking over to attend some other business I had to do. That of course was trying to destroy all evidence that I was un-classy at times. Arthur was an intelligent man with high-tastes, and in order to go out with him I had to fit those tastes. Having him attend my party with male strippers and drunk people may not exactly help.

A couple other guests walked in too; such as Daniel and Eliza- who were a dynamic kick ass duo. They were siblings of course, they must have shared the same genes quite well. Elizabeta took no shit from no man, and Daniel was quite independent as well. He was also quite handsome. I have him on my 'To-_do_ list'.

Nighttime slowly fell- and the clock struck 6:45. Arthur still hadn't shown up; causing her to sigh in relief. It would be a miracle if he didn't show up; yet again she still wanted to see his face. When he actually smiled, it could light up London city after dark. He was also sexy as hell when angry. Only his face could make me forget about every other man in the room. He was wonderful- even though he didn't realize that. I was born to be the Other Woman- but around him, if I could even go out with him I would feel like I was born for him and him only. He was special like that. If only I could gain the courage to tell him that.

If only he knew.

That's when; ironically- he actually walked in. God is funny like that. I gasped silently, hiding my face however I could, and mentally screaming wildly. I shot a meaningful glance at my two best friends, and their eyes lit up. They rushed over to where I was hiding behind a potted plant and Julchen laughed.

"You're going to need a better hiding spot for this one."

"Zut."

It was twenty minutes until I gained the courage to step foot from my hiding place to greet the guests. I intentionally ignored Arthur for a while, waiting until the right moment to _pounce._ Well, not exactly that, this isn't fucking animal planet- but it could be if he wanted it to.

I got the occasional glance from two of my friends, with whispers such as "YOU GO GIRL" or "YOU CAN DO THIS."

_"Jesus Christ, you guys. Life isn't just some inspirational poster."_

"Just think positive, Francine. You've gotten every man you have ever wanted- why wouldn't you score Arthur?" Isabel encouraged.

"Because Arthur is different." I said, "He's so much different. He's classy, unlike the others. Reliable. He's not unfaithful- and is hard to unlock. But once you get there- it's all worth it. Most of the guys I were able to get were like fake jewelry in a thrift store. They're nice to look at but not to wear. Arthur is like the jewelry you'd win on game shows. He's special- so special to me."

Julchen pretended to cry. "You're making me tear up. Stop that."

It was 7:00- time for Announcements. I walked onto the small stage with pride. "Welcome, everyone; to my New Year's Eve party!" I flashed a fake smile. I pointed to the bar area.

"All the drinks are of course free- if you haven't brought your own; so go have fun! Also, at 11:45 we're going to start watching the countdown, regardless if you're too drunk to stand. Bathrooms are upstairs, and the Catering will be here shortly! Have fun, everyone!"

Most of the guests started clapping- Isabel and Julchen cheering me on in the background. They are always so supportive. I still wonder why they still even talk to me. They've been my best friends since junior high.

The only one who wasn't smiling and having a good time was Arthur, who stood awkwardly leaning behind a pillar wall. I felt bad. I just wanted him to be happy.

I gulped down my pride and slowly made my way towards him. Isabel grabbed onto Julchen in suspense. His eyes lit up as he noticed I was walking in his direction. Arthur blinked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to maintain myself so I wouldn't stutter; that would just make things even more awkward. God- why was everything so awkward?  
>His eyes shifted towards the floor. "I guess. I mean- it is a party after all."<p>

"You don't look fine." I looked at Arthur in compassion.

"I guess I'm just not the party type. Francis wanted me to come."

_'PHEW THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE.'_ I thought.

"Do you need a drink?" I asked, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of my face.

"I can't handle my Alcohol very well."

"Neither can all of us; except for Anya."

The Russian waved her vodka in the air. "THANK YOU."

Arthur stifled a small laugh. "Maybe. It really depends. I'm in a good mood after all."

Francine smiled to see his happiness start to glow. His smile was almost radiant to her- god-like; you name it. "I'll be right back, okay?" I said,

"Okay." He said.

I took his drink and tried to calm my beating heart- which was starting to race by the second. I did it. I got him to smile. All I needed to do was get him to blush. That was also on my list. I completely forgot about Gilbert or Antonio- or even the Male Strippers. My thoughts were completely circled around that man. That peculiar- oddly spectacular man. I walked over to him trying not to spill his drink, for that would be rude. I handed it to Arthur with my trademark warm smile. It was known for being quite captivating- actually. I hoped that he'd find it captivating as well. I didn't hope, I prayed.

"Thank you, Francine." He spoke softly. His accent could have me coiled around him in a heartbeat. Oh man.

"W-Would you like anything else?" I managed to keep my composure.

"No, I think I'm alright." He said. "Anyways- why are you doing all this? You're being awfully nice to me. It's strange."

I cocked my head. "I'm always nice to you, Arthur. It's just that sometimes I used to tease you- that's all. You're a nice person." I said.

His face reddened quickly. _HOLY SHIT. I DID IT._

"You really think so?" Arthur said, obviously taken aback from my last remark.

"Yeah," I spoke softly, "I do."

He smiled sweetly. For once in his life- there was something lit in his eyes. I've known him for a while- and I've never seen it before. He just looked so very _happy._

"Thank you." He said, before walking away into the crowds of people.

I looked off into space for a moment- mind swirling with thoughts.

My Omen wasn't my best friends- or wine- or a violent orgasm;

_My Omen was Arthur Kirkland._

"_HOLY SHIT, FRANCINE." _Isabel ran over to me excitedly- her arms flailing. "_YOU DID IT."_

"You did it quite well, surprisingly. I thought you'd fall on your face." Julchen laughed in comply.

"Thank you, Julchen. That was very nice of you to think that." I glared at her in Sarcasm. I was fluent in satire.

"We should get some drinks to celebrate."

"Hell to the fucking yeah!" The Prussian cheered- dragging me over to a barstool. Gilbert was already there- looking like a drunken mess.

That's when our song came on.

This wasn't just a song, this was _our _song. The song we could recite in multiple languages- rain or snow- no matter the place. This was our fucking jam.

We all gasped in unison.

"_LONELYYYYYYY HEARTS CLUBBBBBBBBBBBBB-"-_

Isabel nearly screamed.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH, SOMEBODY LIKE ME-?" I yelled at the top of my lungs- Julchen pushing her drink aside and standing on a table.

Before we knew it, a couple others started singing it as well.

And then- it was the whole bar.

In our success, people already had started dancing. I caught the glance of Arthur from across the room. He only laughed light-heartedly.

I caught myself blushing.

It was now 10:00, two more hours till 2009.

Two more hours till countdown.

Isabel was making out with a guy in the corner- and Julchen was obviously too drunk to even notice. She was flirting with the male strippers- and I was helplessly thinking about Arthur again. Thinking about him made my heart all fizzy and weird- but I liked it.

If only I could just-

"H-ehy Francine! Yyou should go fuck that guy! Like animal planet!"

"Julchen, you're drunk."

"What makes you think that, bitch-face?"

"Because you just had 6 shots of Fireball. I'm not stupid- Mon Ami."

"F-fuck this." She said- before throwing up all over the floor. I gasped in unison with everyone else, slowly backing away; mindlessly bumping into Arthur. I nearly choked.

"Woah there-"He said, nearly spilling his drink. "Nice to see you too."

I looked at him in surprise. "Same here. Sorry about my friend-"

"Oh no worries. It happens all the time."

"Really?"

"Believe me." He said, before walking away once more.

And then- finally; It was 11:56.

People gathered around the TV, if they could, and some sat along the couch. I sat alone on a loveseat, mind clogged up with endless thoughts. It was almost 2009- and I've gotten closer to Arthur than I probably ever would. Would this be the start of something? I had no idea. I looked at the TV, at the large ball slowly descending downward to mark the beginning of a new year.

Isabel was probably using my bedroom for _things_; and Julchen was most likely passed out somewhere. I was alone- this time. At my own freaking party. Jesus Christ.

I glanced at a familiar being as he sat down next to me- and my face softly reddened as I recognized it was Arthur. He shot a warm smile at me for the time being. The clock counted down from 240 seconds, and as I looked away I noticed his eyes were only fixated on me. He had a reddish tint in his face- most likely from drinking- and he had this wonderful expression that made me feel like I was melting. "H-Hi there." He smiled.

"Bonjour."

"I can't believe it's almost 2009 already." He said with a lightness in his voice, "Can you?"

"Not really- no." I looked away trying to hold my composure- a bashful smile graced my lips. He was an adorable idiot when drunk, and I couldn't deny.

**180 seconds.**

"Hey, Francine-"He spoke lightly, "I'd really like to thank you for inviting me. I'd never really think you'd actually want me to come."

My heart sank.

"Don't be silly! Y-You were the first person I invited. Don't think so negatively- it only brings you down." I reassured him. His expression softened even more so, and as I looked at him again it made my heart race. He was so cute.

**120 seconds.**

"Really?" He looked shocked- but also very happy. He looked like a playful kitten with noticeable eyebrows.

"Of course really." I smiled brightly- and couldn't help but be giddy with a small chuckle.

"Just- please. Thank you for everything." He looked so vulnerable with his dazed eyes and his soft expression it made my heart skip a beat. This was the man who could light up major cities with a true smile. This was the man who could completely make me forget everything in a heartbeat. This was truly a man I loved- really loved. Not fake love- like jewelry in a thrift store. I had just won the lottery.

**60 seconds.**

"There's no need to thank me, Arthur. The pleasure was all mine." I stated giddily.

His cheeks became noticeably red.

"I just really l-love being around you."

That was when I nearly lost my shit.

"When I'm around you- there's no place I'd rather be."

"Did you just quote a pop song, Arthur Kirkland?"

"I might have." He stifled a small laugh.

**_30 seconds._**

"I'd never really think you'd be the type of man to listen to pop music."

"I do- rarely. It quite depends on the song."

"That's interesting." I smiled.

"But- back to my point. I really do like having you around, Francine Bonnefoy."

"Same to you, Arthur Kirkland." My heart began to race once more- in tune with the sound of people loudly counting down.

**_10 seconds._**

"You're quite the woman, Francine." He stated, somewhat mesmerized in her amethyst colored eyes.

**_5 SECONDS._**

"And Francine, I really do love you."

**3..**

**2..**

"And I, Francine Bonnefoy, love you too."

The crowd erupted in cheers- clanking bottles and grabbing others by the hand. It was only when their faces collided did my senses really calm down. It slowly formed into a passionate kiss- as his hands slowly wrapped around my waist. His face was warm like a summer's day- which radiated off his skin. Fireworks snapped and crackled around me in my mind. _I had done it._ It went like a dream. For her omen wasn't her best friends – or alcohol,

Her Omen was truly Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
